Drake Azullasair
Drake Azullasair is a character appears in Tales of Faeria. He is Lycaon's best friend and also childhood friend. He is East Faerie Suzerain of Arcadia Kingdom, a nation which is located in the East of Enchantic Continent. He is the captain of the Arcadia Royal Knights. Along with Lycaon, he is a first-ranked Faerist and his Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Fafnir the Azure Dragon of the East. Etymology :Drake: Is the other word for "Dragon". :Azullasair : "Azul" means Blue in Galician, while "Lasair" means flame in Irish. Literally means "Blue Flames" Appearance Coming Soon... Personality Coming Soon... History Coming Soon... Biography Coming Soon... Fighting Style Drake is a first-ranked Faerist in Arcadia kingdom, he fights with a spear and his artes are all water based element and few of them are fire based. Drake chose to slash his opponents with power, unlike Lycaon who does swift slashes. He also can sidesteps in increments of a 360-degree circle around the enemy, providing reduced damages from the enemy or giving damages to the enemy. Drake also excels in casting spells, slow yet powerful. However, he fights with physical attacks rather casting spells. As a Faerist, Drake can uses Faerie Artes that channeled via his Faerie partner. Through Faerie Artes, Drake can summons his Faerie to the battle field to perform artes for a short time, it is similar to Summoning Artes. His Mystic Arte is dual-elemental, fire and water fused arte, called the Dragon Sapphire Spiral. Drake slashes his opponent from the front, then left, then right and last the back. He sends the enemy to the sky, next there will be water currents shaping circles around his spear's blade. When the enemy still up in the sky, he swings his spear powerfully as the water currents spiraling towards the enemy, dealing damages to the enemy. He can performs a Mystic Arte with Fafnir, called the Azure Dragon Tsunami. Fafnir roars as water currents generated from magic circles that appears around the enemy, the currents will trap the enemy. Meantime, Drake will rides on Fafnir with his spear's blade covered with blue flames. Fafnir will charge into the trapped enemies as a tsunami following. After Drake slashes the enemy with his spear, the tsunami will drown the the enemy. Drake and Lycaon can performed a dual mystic arte, known as the Hyper Beast Roar. Faerie Drake's Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, named Fafnir ( , Fafuniru [Kaitei Sōryū]) the Azure Dragon of the East. Fafnir is an azure colored dragon with yellow eyes that appearance is based on a chinese dragon, it has a long body and tail, there is a ring made of water on each of its front limbs while there are orbs flies around it at its body and lower parts. It has a noticeable silver horn on its nose and its nose tenrils which is white colored, very long and curly, at the end of each tips, there is an blue orb attached to it. It also dons armor which are silver colored with yellow jewels on it, on its chest to back, head and tail. Drake noted that Fafnir is the largest and longest dragon in Mediocriss so far. Drake can rides on it for travel sometimes and it can takes four-five persons. Fafnir is a dragon who uses Water and Fire dual-elemental Faerie Artes. It can performs artes and mystic artes with Drake. It can breathes out blue flames, powerful roars to push back the enemy and uses its tail to slap its enemies. When it slaps with its tail, it tails will have three rings made of water around the tail, giving damages to the enemy. Artworks Trivia *Like all characters of Faeria, his name reflects on his animal, dragon. *Drake is the only character who first to use dual-elemental artes. Names Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Faerists Category:Faerie Suzerains Category:Arcadia Kingdom Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Crystal Dimension